Ripples of Green and Blue
by ShigatsuRaven
Summary: Beastboy loves Raven, love and lust fuels his cravings even more, these can leave him to his own destruction, with a villain and a Beast to control, how could he protect the girl he loves? Let alone tell her his feelings... RATED M FOR LEMONS (I'M STILL GONNA ALARM YOU IF THAT CHAPTER HAS A LEMON) I know, the summary sucks. NOT FOR AGES 12 AND UNDER! This story has major lemons!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! I'M BACK AND OBSESSED WITH BBRAE! Plesse Review!

She is beautiful...no... Beautiful is an understatement, she is perfect. Well, for him at least. Beastboy, better known as Changeling stared at a purple-haired girl with a smile. He and Raven have been teammates for 4 years, they were only 14 when he first met her. The first time that he laid his eyes on her, he was already head over heels for the demoness.

They've been through a lot, from the Beast, to the "Trigon" incident . Raven has grown from a teenager to a young woman, her curves were more defined, large purple eyes, cute button nose, luscious lips, smooth skin, firm breasts, thin waist, wide hips, and GOD she has legs for days! . Any guy in Jump City would kill to have her.

But... he couldn't have her... sometimes he thinks that she hates him, ignoring him. Every time he would try to make her laugh, she would roll her eyes at him. He still loved her anyway.

His heart screams her name, but his mind would team up with the bad memories... His parents, the Beast, Terra. The green boy cringed at the name... _Terra._.. He loved her, yet she betrayed them SHE BETRAYED HIS TRUST!

Changeling wanted Raven... he craves her, the Beast craves her. Yet, he didn't make a move, knowing that his confession of love to her will break their friendship, he doesn't want the heartache.

Sighing, he stood up, took one look at the meditating girl and left the Common Room.

" _I_ _could never have her._ " He muttered

END OF CHAPTER 1

I know, it's short, I will try to make it longer next time! Please review! And if you have any ideas to make this story better! PM me! I will update sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back. Please review and PLEASE NO FLAMES! RATED FOR LANGUAGE, AND GRAPHIC THEMES! Not for kids under 13 years old, trust me.

 _Italic_ – thoughts

 **Bold** \- flashbacks

Chapter 2

Raven walked along the corridors of the Titan tower with a book under her nose. A green spider sneakily landed on her shoulder, attempting to scare the sorceress.

' _Raven's gonna freak out!_ ' Changeling thought with a grin.

"Beastboy, get off of me."

The green spider jumped from her shoulder and to the ground. Transforming back to his human form, he groaned. "Ugh! How did you know? And for the record, I am no longer Beastboy, I am Changeling, because Beastboy sounded childish, I AM A MAN!" He said while flexing his muscles.

"Wow, how many years did it take for you to know that? And for your question, I am an empath, I sensed your happiness." Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Rae! I know you like having fun with me!" Changeling laughed as he put his arms around her shoulder.

"I LIKE being alone, I did not have fun and for the record, and I also love some space!" Raven growled and removed his hands off of her. "Why do you like to bother me anyway?"

"By 'bother' you mean attempting to make you smile, I like to see you smile, mama," He grinned making Raven blush.

' _God! Good thing I put my hood up.'_

They both entered the living and found Starfire in the kitchen making….um…. some of her 'Planet Cuisine", Robin watching boxing in TV, and Cyborg fixing the toaster.

"Hey! How's everybody doing?" Changeling smiled.

"Hi, Friend Beast- I mean Changeling!"

"Hey Changeling"

"What's up, dude?"

Raven, still reading her book sat near Robin. ' _Does Raven like Robin? I mean… after we defeated Trigon, she hugged him… He was there when Slade attacked her….'_ Changeling frowned and opened the fridge for his tofu. "Hey! Beastie! Get your tofu junk out of the fridge! You are making my precious meat rot with that shit!" Cyborg yelled.

"How could you eat that junk?! I TURN INTO THOSE ANIMALS, MAN! Ew!"

"Here we go again." Raven groaned. "You two! Stop your bickering! It's annoying! I'm trying to watch TV here!" Robin yelled. "YOU SHUT UP!" The half-human half-robot and green shapeshifter yelled at their leader. A vein popped at the side of Robin's head, "What did you two say?!"

The three Titan males fought like kindergarten kids. Starfire flew to Raven and tapped her shoulder. "Friend, will you accompany me to the mall of shopping?", the sweet alien redhead pleaded. "Uhhh…I really don't like the mall, Star?"

"But PLEEEAAASE! You are my only 'girl' friend and I have not been to the mall of shopping for 3 weeks straight! I may have a shortage of clothes!" She pouted. "Ummm… well, I think that I ran out of books to read, and the tower is really noisy….so…. yes?"

"OH JOY! I shall meet you down in in 20 of the minutes, okay?", Starfire flew to her room in joy and giggling. The demoness sighed and got up to change.

In her room, she searched through her closet for something to wear. After 10 minutes, she decided on what she would wear, a black off-shoulder top, blue mid-thigh skirt with lace patterns and black sandals. She wore light makeup; light purple eyeshadow, pink blush and light pink lipstick. "Less is more.", she muttered.

Grabbing her bag, she placed her communicator, wallet and phone. Before walking out, she checked herself out in the mirror. "Who knew, Raven Rachel Roth would assemble this kind of look." She smirked.

 _'Will Changeling like this look?'._ Raven thought with a raised eyebrow.

" _Who wouldn't?! We look smoking hot!"_ Brave said.

" _Ooohh! I bet Beastie would love this!"_ Happy laughed.

 _"We look sexy, I mean, look at our ass!"_ Lust purred

 _"And our boobs!"_ Brave yelled.

' _Shut up! You are annoying!'_ Raven inwardly growled and walked out of her room to the Titans' living room.

Changeling cursed as he touched the black eye, he got up and went to get some ice bag. He began to nurse his swollen eye. "Hey, Change, sorry I accidentally hit your face," Robin frowned.

"Nah, it's okay man, sorry I accidentally hit your head."

"No problem at all."

Starfire flies to the room with grey shorts and a loose pink t-shirt that has the word "Happy" engraved to it. "Hi, Robin!"

"H-h-hey, Star, you look very pretty."

"Why thank you!"

"Hey, Star, where are you going," Changeling asked while nursing his eye. "Oh, me and friend Raven are going to the mall of shopping, she will be down shortly."

'I _wanna see Raven in a short skirt,'_ Beastboy purred.

' _I wanna see her naked,'_ a voice in his head growled in delight.

' _Beast…_.' Changeling sneered. _'Oh, I am so happy you remember me, little boy.'_ The Beast laughed. _'What do you want?!'_ the green boy growled. _'A mate, Changeling! I WANT A MATE! And that pretty little purple-haired whore is a perfect mate material.'_

 _'Raven is not a whore! She's my friend, I won't let you hurt her!'_

 _'Oh yes, a good friend that you keep on having wet dreams with.'_

 _'N-no, it was just an accident, I was watching a romantic movie, and Raven is the last person I saw that night.'_

 _'Hmmm, don't lie to me, I know you, I am you, that "romantic" movie you speak of is too innocent for you to be having a ROUGH wet dream like that.'_

 _'Leave me alone.'_

 _'Don't take me as a joke, boy. I will break you and I will get to have my way with that perfect piece of body like your purple friend, take this warning seriously! I will be back, boy…'_

Changeling opened his eyes and panted, beads of sweat covered his face. "Hey, Beastie, are you alright?" Cyborg asks. "Y-yeah, I'm just tired, I'm gonna go back to my room."

Before he could leave, he heard the Titans' door open with a swish. His eyes widen and a blush appeared on his face. There…. Stood the woman he has the longest crush on… with a skirt that showed her perfect legs, sure he saw her legs with that leotard of hers but seeing her legs in a skirt is just the best thing he has seen in all of his life.

He frowned when he heard the Beast growl in appreciation. "Star, are you ready to go?" Raven asked.

"Oh, of course! You look stunning friend!"

"Whoa, Rae, you look really pretty!"

"My lil' sis is looking good!"

Raven blushed with their compliments. She looked at Changeling and saw his blush. _'I guess he liked the outfit,'_ Lust purred.

The sorceress groaned.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Please review and I hope you like the update. I will try to update early! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I hope you will like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW, THIS STORY IS M RATED! NOT FOR PEOPLE UNDER 14 YEARS OLD! This chapter and the upcoming ones will be much longer. ENJOY! NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
***********************************************

Chapter 3

(AT THE MALL)

"Star…"

"Oh, Friend Raven! You will look the fabulous in this dress!"

"Star, I only came with you in the mall because I wanna buy books not clothes."

"But please!"

"Okay! Okay!" Raven groaned as she snatched the dress from the orange girl's hand and went to the dressing room. Starfire gleefully clapped her hands and waited for Raven.

"Why did I even agree to go to the mall to Starfire?" Raven grumbled. After discarding her clothes, she put on the dress that Starfire insisted she should buy. It was a blue long-sleeved and low-cut dress that showed a decent amount of cleavage and it ended on her mid-thigh. 'It looks… beautiful," Raven admired with a smile.

She went out of the dressing room for Starfire to see. "Oh my! Raven you look absolutely gorgeous!" Star screamed which caused some of the costumers to look at the source of the sound.

Raven blushed from the attention. "I-I shouldn't buy this..." Raven muttered. "But why?" Starfire cocked her head to the side. "Because, if I will wear this dress, I will get attention from people around me…"

"But friend! You look pretty in it…"

"W-well, I don't have any dresses… okay then."

After changing, Raven paid for the dress and was about to go out of the store when a voice caught the attention of the two girls. "Now that's what I like," A muscular voice said. The two girls turned around and saw a tall, blue-eyed guy with a fiery red hair smiling at Raven. "Ummmm… who are you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," his icy blue eyes took in her figure. Raven was getting uncomfortable from his gaze, moved backwards. "I think we should be going…" Star said sensing Raven's anxiety. "Why?" he raised an eyebrow. "I think that we have been here long enough, Robin must be worried," Raven said with knitted eyebrows.

"Your superhero work can wait, babe, how about you and me have some fun?" he grabbed Raven's arm and smiled maliciously at her. "Look, we really need to go, so stop being a dick and me go!" Raven growled, her eyes flashed red. "Oohhh, such a foul language from a babe, I like you even more."

"Leave her alone!" Starfire sneered as her hands glow light green. "Never! Raven… I've been searching for someone like you, I need someone like you! I want to taste you… feel you…"

"If you are horny, there are girls on the streets wanting some cheap bastard like you! Let me go now!" Raven yelled at him, the stranger only tightened his grip on her and began to laugh. People around them started to run away, knowing that a fight was about to start. Starfire was about to hit him when she heard something.

"Do what the lady says! Leave her alone!" A voice yelled from the entrance of the store. There stood a green boy with green hair and a fang popping out of the corner of his mouth with a not-so-happy look on his face. "Ugh, what do you want, freak?" Changeling cringed at the word…

Raven took the time to push him away her and grabbed Star. "You ruined everything, freak!" he growled. "I am only protecting my friend from a dumb pig like you."

"Whatever. You were just jealous because I get to touch her while you remain on the friendzone."

"Changeling, what does he mean?"

"Nothing, Rae."

"Oh it is not nothing! You totally like Raven! Is that why you always look at her every fight you have? Is that why you DREAM of her?"

' _Dream of me? He must be bluffing… Changeling doesn't like me...'_ Raven thought _. 'H-how does he know?'_ Changeling thought with wide eyes.

"Until we meet again… Beastboy…" the stranger walked out of the store but stopped on his tracks to look at Raven and smiled hungrily at her. "My name is Changeling! Not Beastboy!"

The guy rolled his eyes as he walked away. The three friends were dead silent as they went home.

(TIMESKIP)

Before Raven could go to her room, she was grabbed by Starfire, "Yes, Star?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? For what?"

"If I didn't do the begging for you to go to the mall, you wouldn't have to deal with that klorbag!"

Starfire yelled tears threatening to fall from her face. "It's okay, Star, it's not your fault," Raven comforted her.

"So, you are not mad?"

"Of course not, why would I be?"

"Oh, okay then…."

Raven gave Star one of her tiny smiles and helped her go to her bedroom to arrange the clothes she had bought. "Um, Star, you said you are running out of clothes…" Raven said as she stared at the huge pile of clothes in her wardrobe. "Yes, look at my closet! There are so little of the clothes."

Raven face slapped at Starfire's definition of 'clothing shortage'. After an hour, Raven returned to her room to meditate and get some rest.

' _You know you like BB,"_ Love whispered

' _I do not!'_

' _Stop denying, honey,"_ Lust laughed

' _I am not denying! Look just leave me alone, I've had a rough day already!'_

After several minutes, she checked her clock and found that it was 8:30 in the evening. Unconsciously, she drifted to sleep in her meditation.

(AT THE LIVING ROOM)

Changeling was playing video games with Cyborg and Robin was probably in the files room. "Beastie, you like Raven, right?"

"What?! Of course, not man."

"Liar."

"No, She's waaaay creepy and… beautiful and… smart… OKAY! So, what if I like her?"

"Nothing, it's just obvious."

"Do you think she knows?"  
"Nope."

"Good, I just want to keep it that way," Changeling muttered. "But why?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow and stared at his green friend. "I-I just want it to be like that…"

Cyborg paused the game and sighed, "Look man, if you don't tell her how you feel, you'll regret it, trust me."

"I'll try man."

(TIMESKIP)

The morning rays shone in Raven's room lighting up the gloomy space. The rays hit her eyes and she groaned in annoyance. "I better go and make tea…"

The gray beauty got up and went to the living room with her hood up. All the Titans greeted each other and continued with their respective morning routines. Raven sipped her tea and… she tasted something different… it tasted like… TOFU! She spits the liquid and turned her head to Changeling with a grin on his face.

"You!" She stood up with her eyes glowing red. "Oh come on, Rae! It's just a little prank," The green boy shrugged. "Little?! Do you mean ruining my morning as just a little thing?!"

"Rae, calm down," Robin said softly. "Why should I calm down! He is a dork with nothing to do but annoy me!" The demoness yelled angrily.

"You know what Raven? I try to make you laugh all the fucking time! I try to do everything for you!" Changeling growled. "Changeling! Don't you even start!" Cyborg yelled.

"No, Cy! She has to hear this! You are heartless, Raven! You never appreciated what I do for you! You are a heartless, emotionless BITCH! You are sooo cocky with your powers and attitude. You ARE A FEAK AND A WITCH!" The shapeshifter's voice echoed through the whole Titans Tower.

Raven stood there, her eyes wide. Unshed tears threatening to flow. 'Don't cry, don't cry, you're not weak!' she screamed in her mind.

"Thank you for sharing what you think of me, and you know what, I try every fucking time to smile, laugh and cry without blowing things up… I try to control my emotions so that people would love me… I try to smile but I couldn't! Just as you said, I'm just a heartless, cruel bitch." And with that, Raven disappeared with her powers.

Changeling snapped back to reality and realized what he said. "You messed up," Robin glared at him. "I-I never meant to go far like that."

"Give her some time," Starfire said. 'I fucked it up…' Changeling thought. He shook his head and ran after Raven with great speed.

(ALONG THE CORRIDORS…)

"Don't cry! Don't cry dammit!" Raven yelled at herself as she ran along the corridors. The light bulbs exploded as she ran past though them. A tear fell from her porcelain face. She slammed the passcode to her room and harshly grabbed her mirror that will lead her to Nevermore.

"Raven! Raven please open this door! I need to talk to you!" Changeling's voice yelled from behind her door. Raven ignored his pleas and ran to the portal with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I… I'm sorry…" Changeling whispered and dropped down to his knees.

(In Nevermore)

"Hi Raven!" a pink clad Raven yelled in a happy tone. "Where is Knowledge?"

"Oh, she is in her domain, probably reading… reading is sooo boring," Happy said puffing her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Wait!"

"What, Happy?"

"I knew what he said to you… forgive him… he wasn't thinking straight," Happy smiled. "No, Happy, I am pretty much sure that he meant every single word."

Happy frowned for a second and disappeared. The Titan went to a yellow barrier and muttered a spell, "Volopux Cobisun Nevermorei Inteligencai"

The yellow barrier disappeared, allowing Raven to continue walking to her destination, Knowledge's home. Raven opened the door and found Knowledge reading a very thick book, and her eyes are… swollen and a little red.

"Knowledge" Raven called. "O-oh… Raven, I didn't expect you to come here," the yellow-clad Raven said with a sad smile. "I came here to ask you something."

"Oh, sure."

"Every time I get near Bea- I mean Changeling, I feel… weird."

"Oh… ummm… We need to discuss this in another time, Raven."

"Discuss what? What are you hiding from me?"

"I am so sorry, I can't tell you right now, not with your emotional state…"

"Knowledge, tell me."

"I am so sorry, you need to go back, Changeling is worried about you."

"Worried? He doesn't like me, Knowledge, so drop this discussion about him."

"I won't Raven! Do you see the way he looks at you… at us? He likes us."

"Don't even start, Knowledge."

"I won't drop this discussion until you go back."

"Okay, I will, when I return, you tell me what you wanted to say."

Knowledge nodded and lead Raven out of Nevermore.

(BACK IN RAVEN'S ROOM)

She sighed, confusion remains in her mind. She opened the door and saw a green kitten lying on the floor sleeping. The hooded girl rolled her eyes and poked the adorable fur ball. The kitten yawned which made Raven's heart go mush.

"What are you doing here?" Raven said, trying to keep her angry attitude but slowly failing, not when that cute little fuzzy green face is staring up at her. The kitten mewled sadly. She sighed and carried the kitten to her room.

She had done this before. The time when they defeated Trigon but still, every night she would have nightmares. All those times Changeling knew, he would scratch her door in kitten form and she let him snuggle with her, just to let her know that she's not alone.

The Titan beauty placed the kitten on her bed and glared at it, "Go back to your human form and speak."

The green kitten transformed into a handsome young green boy with a sad smile on his face. "Umm… Hi, Rae."

"Don't call me Rae, what do you want?" She crossed her arms, staring back at him with angry eyes. "Look, Rae-ven, I know what I said was uncalled for, you are not a bitch, you are a beautiful, smart and kind girl, I'm sorry for what I said, I was just so angry that you called me a dork, which I am…" He said with sad eyes. Raven blushed at him calling her beautiful but her hood prevented him in seeing that.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I always had anger issues, which caused people to run away from me, I am a horrible demon," Raven turned with her back facing Changeling. "Raven, you are not horrible."

"Yes, I am! Why would people stay away from me? Give me disgusted glares? I tried to be good, I became a hero just to prove I'm not like… my father, that I am not a demon! I guess I can't run away for who I am, I'm a horrible person…." She said angrily and gripped on her arms tighter. "Do you think a horrible person would save thousands of people? Do you think a horrible person would care enough to save a world that despises her? Do you think a horrible person would sacrifice herself for her friends? Raven, you are an awesome and good person!" Changeling said and walked up to her.

"People don't like me." Raven muttered. "Whaaatt?! What do you mean people don't like you? You get dozens of fan mails every day!"

"What makes you think that those letters are fan mails? They must be death threats from people."

"No, I've read them, oh ummm… I'm sorry I just couldn't help it, I wanna read what you got."

"It's okay, I never bothered to even read one of them."

"Well, you should, there's one letter from a little girl that said that you are the prettiest and strongest hero she's ever known, she idolizes you."

Raven turned and met the smiling face of Changeling. "Really?"

"Yes! Believe me," Changeling's smile grew wider and held Raven's hands. "You are special, Raven, I'm so sorry for what I've said… Forgive me."

"Hmmm… Maybe not," Raven said teasingly. "W-what?! But why?!" Changeling said, playing along. "Your apology is not good enough."

Changeling gave her a wicked grin, the green boy transformed into a Siberian Husky and jumped on Raven to lick her face. "Stop! Okay! Okay! I forgive you!"

The Husky grinned at Raven, for the first time in years, she smiled back at him, not a small smile, a real wide smile that contains real happiness, nothing blew up. A real smile that made Changeling's heart beat so fast that he felt like wanting to stop time and stay in this moment, a moment that he made the girl he likes smile.

END OF CHAPTER 3

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! AND I'M SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. I will update this story until I will get like 7 reviews. Peace out!


End file.
